


Hot Chocolate with Rum

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: Jack offers James an old Aztec recipe.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 1





	Hot Chocolate with Rum

Once again, you picture yourself sitting on a chair in the Captain’s cabin of the _Black Pearl_ ; a former ghost ship, even though it lost nothing of its mysterious atmosphere. You were there before, lots of times. You can’t explain why. You never could. You always decided to never return and then you did. 

Right in front of you, there’s the infamous and insufferable pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, for he wouldn't want to be deprived of the chance to annoy you, would he? But it is strange how seeing him makes all this worthwile. He’s everything you despise, and yet you can’t deny his attraction. And even though you are not on duty, not even wearing your uniform, you feel uncomfortable. You are not supposed to be here. You are not supposed to talk to this pirate. Or listen to him. You are not supposed to accept anything he offers.

And he just put a steaming mug on the table before you. 

“What is it?” you ask, because you have to. You have learned to never trust a pirate, especially not this one. But the black liquid in the mug smells good. You’re intrigued. You remember having skipped dinner, just to be with Jack. _How ridiculous, you fool_. 

“Special Aztec recipe,” Jack slurs, winks. “Don’ worry, mate, ‘tis not cursed.”

You raise an eyebrow, frown. _Let’s hope not for your own sake, Sparrow._ Finally, you nod, take a sip. 

It’s chocolate, clearly. Oh, you would never have expected that. Sweet, hot chocolate, caressing down your throat. And the inevitable rum, of course, what else should it be, you’re with Captain Jack Sparrow, after all, and he is apparently inseparable of his beloved rum. But there is something else in the mug. Something spicy. Chopped chilli peppers? Not much, but enough to finish the taste. A slight burn is crawling over your tongue, prickling in quite an interesting way.

Slowly, you finish the mug. 

Jack is talking. You don’t really listen, just grab single sentences, seem interested, ask questions. 

You’re still thirsty. You continue with rum, just because you feel it might somehow be in order. You curse Sparrow’s bad influence, but you drink. It’s good rum and it mingles in your mouth together with the creamy chocolate. You’re warm, and getting warmer.

Suddenly, you notice how beautifully Jack’s eyes are sparkling. How velvetly deep his voice. How sensual his lips, dancing like a butterfly, his tongue brushing, moving. How attractive his slender hips, moving slowly, enticing unconsciously. His words drift past your ear, unacknowledged. You feel your blood stream towards your nether regions. You are growing hard, you can’t help it.

Your mind is working. You fantasize. Suddenly, you want nothing more than to push Jack Sparrow against this wall, to press yourself against his wonderful body, to rip his shirt open, touch him everywhere, plunder that wicked mouth. You want to feel him writhe, feel his skin, strip him. You want more. You want to lift his legs up, be inside him, pound him against the wall, make him scream, weep, moan. 

Yours.

...

No. You must think of something else. Be reasonable. _Think!_

Giving Jack your best glare, the one you've perfected since you joined the Navy, you growl, "Damn you, Sparrow. What did you put in the chocolate?"

That dreadful pirate only grins, showing about all his gold teeth. Complacently. Devilishly. You don't even start to wonder how long he has practiced that one. 

All you know is you can't bear it. You want to wipe that grin away, and here's your chance.

He puts up no resistance.


End file.
